Dylan Bodie
Pre Apocalypse Dylan is a redneck guy, he use to be the product of two parents that were didn´t know how to handle kids but who did everything they could to raise him and make him a good man. He was 9 years when he lost his parents in a tragic accident and grew up to become his own man, One day when he was a young adult he inscribed in the army and became a well trained soldier but the apocalypse began and he went to look for his brother Duncan to survive on their on. Post Apocalypse Season 1 After the outbreak began Dylan managed to find many guns he scavenged from other dead soldiers and he and his brother managed to arm themself pretty good. Later on he and his brother found other survivors and lended them some guns so they could protect themself, they armed a camp in the outsides of Macon but they ran out of supplies and were force to come back to the city for more supplies and they met Nicolas who took them to his old friends hide out. Season 2 Dylan became one of the most important members in Nicolas's group. He was the one that ussually went to scavenge for food and other supplies. He was reluctant to accept Glenn and Antony into the group at first but he saw they dis try to be useful to the group. He took out many walkers in the courtyard with his assault rifle when to group was clearing the King County police station. when the group began to settle down he helped Duncan make arrows for his crossbow or go hunting. When the Scavengers attacked he tooked out nine of them but he and Duncan had to escape before the herd could kill them. Personality He has a rude way of talking to people and has difficulties getting along with people, even though he is a nice guy and always trying to do the right things for the group Appearence Dylan is one of the strongest members of the group, he is a redneck jedi as described by Elvis but always trying to do what´s right for the group. He has developed feelings for Marlee but because of his proud he is reluctant to tell her about his feelings for her. Relationships Nicolas First accepted by Nicolas as part of his inner group and then they ended becoming good friends and one of his "elite survivors". Jenly One of the trusted persons by Dylan in the group, he treats her very well and defends her when she´s in trouble. Duncan Dylan´s younger brother. After the apocalypse began the two of them managed to survive and form a group of survivors. Max Became good friends and loyal towards each other. Yumico Good friends since the moment they met, he earned his trust after she saw how loyal he was towards Nicolas. Elvis Elvis and Dylan had a respectful relationship and trusted each other. Marlee Duncan´s crush in the group, the two of them seem to like each other and are very respectful towards each other. Trivia *He is inspired by Merle Dixon, a character from The Walking Dead Weapon of choice 223_lopro_classic.jpg ThCAEOXYO0.jpg Category:Survivors Category:Alive Category:Nicolas´s Group